Collision
by Leonard Church814
Summary: New story re-wrote. It's been 3 years after the end of RvB and things are quiet. It's been 4 years after the end of the Reaper war and things also seem quiet. After a big event the universes of RvB/Halo & Mass Effect collide in this action packed Michael Bay explosive story...Collision.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again I am back with a re-newed story from the past. This is...Collision. I know this story wasn't very liked but it did have an interesting plot to it. So now that I have grown with the abilities I have now,this story is to be rebuilt with perfect lore friendly things. Let it begin.**

* * *

**Vallhalla,Red base,3rd POV**

It has been,3 years. Ever since the Director was beaten...well more like surrendered. Leonard. was spared,mostly cause Alpha couldn't control his own self. See when Epsilon was in the storage facility with all the evil Tex's he found a file,in that file were backups of all the fragments. So later after he activated it,Epsilon became Alpha and he had gained all the fragments. They were all 1 person,and it was a complete overload so they yanked Leonard from his figurative deathbed to fix epsilon.

1 thing good that came out of it,was Tex. The real Tex. See through out the whole adventure there have been 3 Tex's Alpha Tex (The one during Freelancer) Beta Tex (Blood Gulch Chronicle) & Epsilon Tex. When Alpha Tex left Alpha made a new Tex because the first was gone. Then that Tex died and another Tex came and that one died. Get the picture? Anyway after many years on the run alpha Tex was finally found. Happily ever after? No. It's time for a WHOLE new adventure,new characters new explosions,new jokes,& tons of more things...even bow chicka bow wow's. What will happen on...COLLISION!


	2. Chapter 2

**Valhalla,Red Base,3rd POV**

The reds and blues finally put aside their differences and got along. The only thing that made things uncomfortable was the person that ruined their lives,The Director of Project Freelancer. As he fixed up Alpha/Epsilon from his state of lost control they would have small talk. And ever since Tex came back things got a little less normal cause this Tex didn't know shit about what happened during this whole time but she couldn't care less. Oh did I mention Junior is back? Yep our little abomination of nature is back a full fledged Sanghelli. But let's get to our other characters shall we?

* * *

**Rannoch,Shepard Residence,3rd POV**

It's been a few years after the reaper war and John Shepard & Tali'Zorah have settled down. Of course fate always has plans for the great commander Shepard. Right now the 2 are on the couch just watching the news or if available a documentary of Shepards life...it always seems funny cause Shepard is still alive.

"Breaking News. Across the galaxies scientist are finding more and more planets,these planets were not there to begin with. Scientist have no explanation why they are appearing,stay tuned for more."The news lady explained.

Tali looked at Shepard.

"Do you think..."She started.

"No possible way."Shepard answered.

The Reapers were gone,all for one. Harbinger was yet to be found but the blast from the Citadel was big enough to go into the edge of the galaxies. What could it be? Reapers,coincidence,or some diabolical plans from the blues...ahem I mean from some long since dead species from another universe who happen to start with'F'...(HINT HINT!).

* * *

**Yep sorry for being short,building tension,BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vallhalla,Red base,3rd POV**

Currently the Director was repairing Alpha. They didn't say a thing to each other, to know the person for all your troubles is right behind you helping you...it just feels awkward. So now it's just silence.

Back at blue base Carolina is stresses out, once again Caboose is asking the most dumbest question of all time.

'I need to relax.'She sighs.

Carolina goes to the waterfall, unknowingly to all, there is a cave behind it. And Carolina uses it. She makes sure no ones watching and walks into the cave. Inside there is a little river about 5 ft high.

'I'm so tired.'Again she sighs.

After stripping off the armor and clothes Carolina cleans off. Later she falls asleep.

**Carolina Dream scape**

"Why did you do it? I loved you & your obsession with Texas drove you insane! We're through!"A recognized voice yells to Carolina.

Agent New York,her best friend and almost...her boyfriend. He'd be there for her no matter what but still she pushed him away. She was so obsessed on being number one that she lost sight of herself.

"I HATE YOU!"York screams.

She wakes up, remembering her life all the bad she's done. And cries knowing the one she loved...is never coming back...ever.

**Secret hideout **

In the dark essence of space there is a meeting of known enemies of the universe. The Jirlhannae chieftain in command of the former covenant. The flood leader gravemind thought to be killed in the halo explosion on the Ark & the massive lobster hand hologram, Harbinger the reaper.

"Remind me why I shouldn't slaughter the both of you!"The Jorlhanae Lorik bellowed.

"He all hate humans, we all were defeated by them. We must strike back, we must show our dominance in the universe!" The Gravemind replied.

"Yes, all species must be recycled for the new cycle to commence."Harbinger agreed.

"Calm, my friends we must be patient for our reckoning will begin shortly, we must let them play their cards before our own. For now prepare you armies, for when we are reveal the universes our armies...WE WILL VE UNSTOPPABLE!"A sinister voice yelled, his own voice was a little British but as soon he went for the next word a low dark voice rang out.

**Play Arrival Halo 4 ost**

"Yes, Sigma."They all said at once.

* * *

**HAPPY REIKSON?! There's chapter 3. CLIFFY! Haha, tes funny.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Valhalla middle hill , 3rd POV**

Church was lying on the ground, just looking up at the moon. So much has happened in only the span of a few years...well a lot of things can happen in the years.

"Stop lying around, I wanna kill something."O' Mally/Omega said in his mind.

"No, O' Mally."Church replied annoyed.

"I can of like it."Theta commented, always being the quiet one.

"Well I have control and I get to do what I want, so be quiet O' Mally."Church again annoyed.

At red base the Director was fiddling with his radio. He was bored as usual, and occasionally something entertaining would show itself to him. Suddenly something did catch the Director's attention.

"This is UNSC SSV Forward unto Dawn..."A monotone voice repeated an emergency broadcast and apparently he got it.

"Um...Alpha, can you come back."the Director called to Church through the comms.

When Church came the Director showed him the distress call.

"The Forward unto Dawn was last seen at the end of the Great War and according to the last person on the Dawn he said the Master Chief was still on it and lost in space with his A.I...that was a few years ago."the Director explained.

"So?"Church asked.

"So, we should investigate...plus didn't you say that you should do more good in life?"the Director pointed out.

"Fine, bastard."Church sighed.

"I'll get everyone together, then we'll see what happens."Church said.

A few minutes later the whole canyon was at red base.

"I say we do it, who knows there's probably a reward."Tex said, she'd do anything for money...except saying Tucker's sexy.

"I say no, that bastard is probably lying."Carolina argued.

"Well I say, I don't care...whichever doesn't make me work."Grif yawned.

"WELL I SAY I WANT PANCAKES!"Caboose yelled over everyone.

"Is he always like this?"the Director said in his southern accent.

"24/7."Church replied miserably.

"Caboose, first off it's about dinner time, second shut up."Church explained.

Caboose just looked blankly at Church.

"Anyway it's 5-5 it's up to you Church."Wash said.

Church pondered over this hard...the Director could be lying and setting them up for a trap, or he could be telling the truth.

"Okay, but any funny business and I'll let Carolina go off on you."Carolina popped her neck and knuckles.

The Director made a face off sheer fright and humor.

"Now that's settled, how we gonna get there?"Church asked?

"Well the Mother of Invention was never captured;so there's always that."the Director suggested.

"No. There's nogod damn way I'm getting on that ship again!"Carolina nearly yelled.

"There's no other way."Church replied.

Carolina looked around and gave a big huff.

"Fine, but I'm not going by any schedule or shit."Carolina hissed.

"She's mad."Tucker said after Carolina went to pack her stuff.

"You think?"the Director and Church said at the same time.

"Great minds do think alike."the Director pointed out.

"Shut up."Church told he went to pack his stuff.

30 minutes later, the whole team were at the beach.

"So how we gonna leave?"Sarge asked.

"I already called the Mother of Invention


End file.
